Third Time's a Charm
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Ron's had terrible luck with relationships, but when he uses Harry as a an excuse not to date, some hidden feelings begin to surface. Harry/Ron. One-Shot.


**Title:** Third Time's a Charm  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Harry/Ron  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Drinking, Mentions of Abuse & Sex  
**Note: **This is in response to who dunit why I dunit's Friends with Benefits Challenge. The rating is just to be on the safe side. I used Harry/Ron as my couple, because I've been on a little Harry/Ron kick lately, and I even found a way to mention my other favorite couple, Percy/Oliver. So hope you enjoy!

XXX

Ronald Weasley was tired of being hurt. Every relationship he'd ever been in had ended in heartbreak or disaster. First, there was Oliver Wood, who ended up leaving him for his older brother, Percy. Then, there was Draco Malfoy, who got off on hitting Ron and seeing him bleed. Everybody says the third time's a charm, but Ron was not willing to take that risk. So he devised a rather brilliant plan, in his own opinion. He would use his best friend as a scapegoat. Harry Potter was still single, although no one could figure out why seeing as everyone in the world and their mother wanted to date the Boy-Who-Lived. But this worked to Ron's advantage at the moment. He would tell everyone that he was dating Harry so that guys would leave him alone and no one would ask him out. If he never went out on a date, then it was impossible for him to get hurt again. It was perfect.

Harry had even agreed to the idea without Ron needing to beg or try and convince him. He seemed quite eager to help Ron stay out of the dating scene, but the redhead assumed that Harry was being his usual protective self and he was tired of seeing Ron get hurt. As they went out for drinks with Hermione and his sister Ginny, Blaise Zabini approached Ron at the bar, seemingly about to make a move on him. He was quick to grab Harry's hand and give him a quick peck on the cheek. Harry turned red, but didn't say anything. He had a smile on his face as Blaise walked away without ever saying a word to Ron. Ginny and Hermione began to dance with each other, and Ron excitedly pulled Harry onto the dance floor. He loved to dance, but he was definitely happy that no creepy, random guys would be feeling him up while he was trying to enjoy himself. Harry danced with him, albeit a bit awkwardly. He'd never quite gotten the hang of dancing, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Several drinks and two hours of dancing later, the two of them were completely smashed. They exited the club and began to head back to the flat that they shared. There was snow on the ground, and Ron lost his footing and slipped onto the cold bed of ice. Harry started laughing hysterically. He put his hand down to help Ron up, but Ron pulled him down instead, laughing as he landed on top of the redhead. They were both smiling as they looked at each other, faces only inches apart. In Harry's drunken state, he found the courage that he had never been able to muster before. He closed the distance between them and their lips met. Ron was startled and he stayed still. Harry pulled back, frustrated and worried that he had just ruined everything. "Harry?" Ron's eyes were shining with innocence, and Harry was sure that he saw hope in them as well.

"Ron, I've loved you since our second year. Why do you think I'm still single? Because you're the only one I want to be with." Ron was completely stunned. How could he have not known about his best friend's feelings for him? Was he really that blind? And to think, he'd wasted all that time with Oliver and Draco when his perfect match was standing right next to him. Harry watched him nervously, waiting for his response. He was praying that he hadn't just ruined their friendship when Ron smiled brightly at him. He pulled Harry into another kiss, and as the two sat in the falling snow, they didn't feel cold at all. They were both filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling that took over their entire bodies. As Ron kissed his best friend, he realized that maybe the saying is true; the third time is a charm.

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Any good? Please Review!


End file.
